


Be Okay

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Anders and Justice are both Not Fans of fighting dragons.





	Be Okay

Anders and Justice both remembered well the last time either of them encountered a dragon. The Warden-Commander nearly got herself and Anders killed, an ill-timed crushing prison pulling the angry creature’s attention away from Justice. So the moment Anders saw Hawke flick their wrist he knew this wouldn’t end well.

But this time he was across the battlefield and not at their side. Not like with Surana, where he’d hit the dirt just moments before the claws of the beast landed on him. This time, Justice’s memories flared more than his own—the spirit recalling pushing the degrading muscles of his body as hard as he could when he took off from Sigrun’s side for the mages he was protecting.

The dragon’s claws clipped Hawke’s shoulder, flinging them sideways and sending them to the dirt with a thud. They didn’t move but Anders did, blue crackling his skin as he ducked under the beast’s tail and shot towards Hawke. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Fenris land on the beast’s head but just kept moving, all focus on Hawke’s motionless form.

“No no no, don’t be dead.”

Anders slid to a stop, dust kicking up around him, and knelt next to Hawke with his hands already lit in healing magic. There was blood on their temple, the claw having nicked more than he saw, and Anders fought to keep the panic in his chest down as he mended the wound.

Memories muddled together in a painfully long moment. Suddenly it was both Anders watching powerlessly as the dragon’s foot landed in the small space between his and Surana’s heads and Justice pushing that corpse he was stuck in to the very limits of its abilities to get the armor-clad form to them. Surana was fine, Anders was fine, and Justice was fine but for those seconds, none of them were. Now, Hawke wasn’t and neither could face the idea of them staying that way.

Then Hawke inhaled, loud and gasping, and sat up coughing.

“Maker, Hawke.” Anders yelped and grabbed their face, hands still alight with magic, “Don’t scare me like that!”

Hawke coughed again, then laughed and put their hands on Anders’ shoulders.

“That. Was. _Amazing_!” they half-wheezed the words, shaking the mage a little for emphasis.

If Anders wasn’t just so happy they were alive, he could have strangled them. Instead, he drug them into a quick hug before returning to the matter at hand—just in time to answer Fenris’ call for healing.

The next time Hawke raised a hand, that same spell on their fingertips, Anders grabbed their wrist.

“Don’t.” he warned. Catching their confused look he added, “Do you ever learn?”

Hawke just laughed but lowered their hand, spell fading.

“Hardly ever. But that’s what I have you for, right?”

Anders tried not to give them the satisfaction of seeing him smile.


End file.
